


Touch Starved

by JiminWreckedSugaBias



Series: Maknae Line Hurt/Comfort Fics [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kim Seungmin-centric, Mentioned Han Jisung | Han, Mentioned Seo Changbin, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Hyungs, Seungmin needs love too, Touch-Starved, jealous seungmin, why does Ao3 not let me add original tags on mobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17113358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/pseuds/JiminWreckedSugaBias
Summary: Felix usually got a lot of attention because of recent events regarding his mental health and being assaulted by a sasaeng fan, Innie was the maknae so he naturally got all the attention, and Jisung was loud and was usually glued to Felix, so he got lots of attention too.Chan was always babying and caring for Felix and Jisung, everyone babied Jeongin, but where did that leave Seungmin.Now, somewhere in the rational part of his mind it was telling him that none of them meant to hurt him. But it didn’t change the fact that he was hurt. He knew that they probably weren’t even aware, but it didn’t make him feel any better.





	Touch Starved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Haechannieislife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haechannieislife/gifts).



> Hey guys! This request is from Haechannieislife, and I had a lot of fun writing this!

Seungmin was a bit upset. 

 

Felix usually got a lot of attention because of recent events regarding his mental health and being assaulted by a sasaeng fan, Innie was the maknae so he naturally got all the attention, and Jisung was loud and was usually glued to Felix, so he got lots of attention too. 

 

Chan was always babying and caring for Felix and Jisung, everyone babied Jeongin, but where did that leave Seungmin. 

 

He wanted to be babied sometimes too. He wanted cuddles, he wanted attention, he wanted to feel loved. 

 

It wasn't like he didn't seek out cuddles, because he did. It's just that he's noticed no one seeks  _ him _ out for cuddles. 

 

Chan seeks out Felix, Jisung, and Innie, and the three younger's seek out each other all the time. 

 

No one seems to seek out Seungmin. 

 

Except for today when Hyunjin surprised him by plopping on the couch next to him and pulled him into his lap. 

 

“Hyung, what?” He asked surprised, with a slight laugh. 

 

“I wanted to cuddle.”

 

“Why don’t you go cuddle Innie or Felix?” He asked, not intending at all to sound how it apparently ended up. 

 

“Well if you’re going to act like that, then maybe I will.” He said before shoving the younger off and getting up, assumably going to look for one of the two mentioned. 

 

And Seungmin was alone again. This time, more upset that he was before. 

 

He felt like crying, but he didn’t want to show that he was that bothered by it. He would seek out cuddles, sure. But that was far from showing weakness or showing sad emotions. He hated showing those. 

  
  


The rest of the day seemed to go badly for him. 

 

No one else was around much so he was alone most of the time, and Hyunjin now seemed to be purposely avoiding him now. Felix wandered out a few times for two of everything he would grab. He didn’t once see Hyunjin with him, and Felix didn’t even talk to him. 

 

So he decided to do an experiment. 

 

He wouldn’t seek out anyone for the rest of the day. At all. And he would see how many of them even make an effort to talk to him at all. 

 

Now, somewhere in the rational part of his mind it was telling him that none of them meant to hurt him. But it didn’t change the fact that he was hurt. He knew that they probably weren’t even aware, but it didn’t make him feel any better. 

 

It actually made him feel a bit worse knowing that they couldn’t see that their actions (or inactions) were hurting him. 

 

He felt tears escape his eyes, and after that he couldn’t stop the rest of them. 

 

An ugly sob ripped from his throat as he curled in on himself, bringing his knees to his chest and collapsing sideways on the couch in a ball. 

 

His chest hurt from the silent screams his body was trying to make, but all that was happening was more air than he had being forced out of his lungs causing his chest to seize up, making it seem like his ribs were trying to crush him. 

 

“Minnie?” He knew that voice, but he couldn’t see through all his tears and he couldn’t seem to get the swimming feeling in his head to stop. 

 

“Minnie, breathe baby. It’s Chan, baby, breathe for me.” Safe, Chan was safe. 

 

Seungmin did what the older was saying, and soon he was aware of the fact that he was being held in the leader’s lap and his head was pressed against the other’s chest. 

 

Chan was talking him through breathing exercises, which Seungmin was following without realizing it, and was taking deep deliberate breaths for the younger to follow. 

 

“Hyung, what was that sound?” Seungmin heard Felix’s voice from somewhere behind Chan and it caused another sob to escape his lips. 

 

“Seungmin, you’re okay. You’re safe baby, it’s just Felix.” Chan said, and something about the voice he was using made Seungmin calm down pretty quickly. 

 

Now he was just really tired, and really  _ really _ embarrassed. 

 

“Felix, will you go get Wally for him?” Chan asked, and Seungmin heard footsteps leaving the living room only to return a few seconds later. 

 

Wally, Felix’s stuffed Koala that Seungmin liked to cuddle when he was stressed, was put into his line of sight by the younger Aussie. He grabbed it instantly and hugged it close, letting a few more tears fall as he realized he was going to have to talk about this. 

 

“Min, can you tell hyungs what’s wrong?” Chan asked while carefully sitting the boy up (still in his lap) and positioning him so both other boys could see him. 

 

“I don’t know… I felt… really lonely.”

 

“Seungie, you know you can come to us, right?” Felix asked. 

 

“But you guys never come to me.” That got the other two thinking. 

 

“Hyunjin did, you told him to cuddle with me or Innie.” Felix said with a confused voice. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that…” He felt more tears escape as he tried explaining, “I just… I realized that it’s always me who seeks out cuddles, and no one else seeks them from me or even asks if I want them. You, Innie, and Jisung hyung are always getting cuddles from Chan, each other, and Felix you’re almost never not cuddling Binnie hyung. I just… I wanted some cuddles  _ from  _ someone.”

 

“Baby, were you trying to make a point when you said that to Hyunjin?” Chan asked, and bless him for knowing so Seungmin didn’t have to try to explain it, because he didn’t know if he could have actually just used those words. 

 

“I didn’t mean for it to sound mean…” He said. 

 

Chan knew what was happening now, and he felt terrible that he was part of the reason it happened. 

 

“Baby, did you wake up like this?” He asked as his final question. Seungmin thought for a second before nodding. “Baby, this is called being touch starved. It makes you need cuddles and be moody. You said you wanted cuddles but you noticed how none of us cuddle you first, right?”

 

A nod.

 

“You didn’t want to seek out cuddles, because of that, right?” Another nod. 

 

“So when Hyunjin came and cuddled you, you thought it was a joke or something right?” 

 

“I thought I just wasn’t his first choice or that he didn’t really want to cuddle me.” 

 

“You’re touch starved, baby, and I’m so sorry I let this happen.” Now Chan was close to crying. 

 

“Hyung, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Seungmin tried to say, but the older shook his head. 

 

“Min, you were right. I cuddle with Felix and Jisung a lot. I should be making sure to include you too. You’re still just as important as they are, baby.” 

 

Felix sat next to them and he gently took Seungmin’s hand. 

 

“Min, I’m sorry that I haven’t been going to you for cuddles, but I promise I will from now on. But please promise me that you’ll look for either me or Chan if you need cuddles. I don’t care if I’m busy or studying. If you need cuddles, I’m here.” 

 

“Same here, baby. Even if I’m at the studio. If you can’t get down there just call me and I’ll come home. If you can, then you can cuddle me while I work.” 

 

Seungmin was definitely crying again, but these were happy tears. 

 

They spent the next hour cuddling until the youngest fell asleep in the other two’s arms, and from then on he never went without cuddles when he needed them again.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, let me know in the comments! 
> 
> I have a LOT of requests, I'm trying to do them in order, so please be patient! I'll most likely let you know when I'm ready to do your fic, so if you don't get a reply to your comment right away, it's because I haven't been able to start yours next, not because I haven't read it! I read all of them, and I'm never going to just ignore your request!


End file.
